dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ewan the Craftsman
Sir Ewan Warwick (sometimes spelled Evan or Iwan) is a character first learned of in the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. He is also a minor character in the bonus game, A Fable of Two Hearts. He is a talented inventor and craftsman whose creations are used throughout many lands. Ewan is not based on any particular fairy tale character. Appearance and Personality Ewan has white, slicked-back hair and a receding hairline although in his youth his hair was dark brown. He has a white mustache and nicely-trimmed beard that was likewise dark brown once. He dresses in a 'steampunk' style, with a leather and metal eyepatch lens fashioned over his right eye. Ewan is a brilliant inventor, capable of making amazing things. He does his best to do good and bring positive changes with his creations, but things have a way of going awry for him when the real world, and others' baser human emotions, take a toll on his idealistic plans. History Not much is known of Ewan's early life, but he has been an inventor and skilled creator for some time. He got his start making self-propelled toys and other gadgets. Early in his career, one of his creations was sabotaged by an employer's enemies, causing the client's death and staining Ewan's reputation. He fled the town in fear for his life and set off to find employment elsewhere. Ewan eventually came to Dire Island where he set up a workshop in the watermill. There, he began his work on making human automatons and was also tasked with repairing the Wind Flute; but one day Ewan witnessed the Swan Guard traitor release the harpies from their clifftop prison. In the scuffle, the traitor stole the flute's mouthpiece and Ewan was injured by the harpies' deathly claws. Fortunately, the Swan Princess Odette found him and healed his wounds. When the traitor tried to deceive the Princess, Ewan revealed his identity and offered to guard him while Odette defeated the harpies. As thanks for his help, the Swan Princess commissioned Ewan to build an elevator leading from the throne room to the top of the Dire Tree with a system of melodies required to start it. At some unknown time, Ewan also built a flower clock for the Druid. Ewan's next known place of employment was in Montafleur, under the employment of Baron Hubert, who hired him to create a machine capable of safely freeing Mab from her imprisonment. Ewan spent many years in his workshop in the Montafleur Clock Tower, working on this task and many other projects. However, with the death of Baron Hubert before the completion of the device, Ewan considered his contact valid and left Montafleur. Another project of his was the creation of an Automaton for King Waclaw of Barsia, intended to replace his recently deceased daughter, Valla. After many failures, Ewan managed to make a replica so precise not even her family could tell the difference. He was later commissioned by Barsia again, this time to create Golden Bears intended to be used to protect the kingdom and its subjects. While working on this project, Ewan was seemingly abducted from Montafleur and brought to Barsia, where he was imprisoned by the very Automaton he had made: an Automaton that had managed to become the Queen of Barsia upon King Waclaw's death. Baron Hubert was led to believe that Ewan had died, leaving his work in Montafleur unfinished. Imprisoned in Barsia, Ewan was forced to finish his work on the three Golden Bears, as well as create a set of three Silver Stags for the Queen. These were used to fake a war with the neighboring Kingdom of Olesia. Valla, herself, learned much from Ewan, so much that she was able to begin creating Automatons using the Foundry she'd undoubtedly forced Ewan to help her build. Thankfully, the Fairytale Detective came to Barsia and in the course of her investigation, freed Ewan from Valla's captivity. Ewan was instrumental in taking down the Automaton Queen he had made, having made a Trinket capable of disabling any and all of his creations. Along with the Queen, Ewan's Golden Bears were also destroyed. With the Silver Stags having already been destroyed, and Valla's golden Automaton Army being returned to their human forms by the Fallen Star, little remained of Ewan's work. Powers and Abilities * Brilliant Intellect * Mechanical Skills: 'Ewan can create mane mechanical things, such as the automatons, the golden bears, etc. * 'Longevity (possibly): Given the centuries between Ewan's employment with the Swan Lake Princess and his employment more recently with the Barsia royal family, it is possible he has an expanded life. Relationships * Unnamed Duke (former employer, deceased) * Odette (former employer, deceased) * Hubert de Montafleur (former employer, deceased) * King Waclaw (former employer, deceased) * Queen Valla (former employer/captor/creation, destroyed) * The Druid (customer) * Leda (ally) * Harpies (enemies) * Traitor of the Guard (enemy, unknown) * Automatons (creations, destroyed) * Golden Bears (creations) * Silver Stags (creations, destroyed) Relevant Parables Ewan the Crafty (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once, in a city far away, lived Ewan, a craftsman and inventor of exceptional skill. He made self-propelling toys, talking puppets and many more wondrous things. One day, the city's Duke ordered him to craft a mechanical horse for a parade. He was overjoyed, because the Duke was a just and well-loved man whom Ewan wanted to please and impress. Young Ewan did his best, and the shiny, new metal horse was ready for the Duke on the day of the parade. What Ewan didn't know was that the Duke's rivals sabotaged his invention, damaging the horse's metal supports. As soon as the parade started and the Duke straddled the horse, the mechanical animal collapsed, jerking and kicking, costing the Duke his life. It was too much for the young inventor. Everyone believed that Ewan's invention was to blame. So, fearing for his life, he fled the city, never to return. Crowning of Queen Valla (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she traveled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a Queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the Queen. Trivia * The name Ewan is of Scottish origin meaning "born of the yew tree". Quotes Quotes by Ewan the Craftsman * "I thought those wretched beasts would eat me alive!" * "Please forgive me for not realizing, Your Highness!" * "It was just a matter of finding an extremely powerful core. Pieces of the sunstone, a star that fell to the earth, proved to be ideal!" (from Ewan's diary) * "New Valla is identical, if not superior, to the ordinary human being." (from Ewan's diary) * "The Queen herself is my masterpiece. If she uses a star as her core, she could do unimaginable things." Galleries Character= f2h-ewan-injured.jpg|Injured by a Harpy f2h-ewan-young-in-workshop.jpg|Young Ewan in His Workshop f2h-ewan-accuses-bad-dude.jpg|Ewan Confronts the Traitor f2h-bad-guy-and-ewan-at-the-mill.jpg|Ewan and the Traitor at the Mill Gfs-ewan-chillin-in-cage.jpg|In captivity gfs-ewan-cage-lock.jpg|Ewan in the Cage Gfs-leda-ewan-dialog.jpg|Leda and Ewan Gfs-leda-ewan-bulvars-house.jpg|Searching Bulvar's House Gfs-leda-ewan-talk.jpg|Leda and Ewan in Bulvar's House gfs-ewan-in-olesia.jpg|Sir Ewan in Olesia Ewan_talking_to_the_Detective.jpg|Talking to the Detective |-|Locations= f2h-ewan-workshop-cabinet.jpg|Ewan's Workshop Cabinet in Swan Kingdom craftsman-table-hos.jpg|Ewan's Tavern Workshop, Barsia gfs-ewan-campsite.jpg|Campsite Used by Ewan gfs-ewan-cage-nest.jpg|Nest Used by Ewan in Valla's Cage |-|Artifacts= Gfs-craftsman-notice.jpg|Ewan Becomes the Royal Craftsman gfs-auto-fail-inscription.jpg|Ewan's Inscription on Failed Automaton gfs-craftsman-journal-1.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-craftsman-journal-2.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-craftsman-journal-3.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-craftsman-journal-4.jpg|Ewan's Journal Gfs-craftsman-journal-5.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-locked-table.jpg|Locked Table Made by Ewan Gfs-craftsman-trinket.jpg|The Craftsman's Trinket Tsp-iwan-clock-complete.jpg|Clock made by Ewan for the Druid tsp-note-about-hiring-ewan.jpg|Note About Ewan's Work for the Swan Princess Ewan_Elevator.jpg|Elevator made by Ewan for the Druid Mechincal_horse.jpg|Ewan's Mechincal Horse |-|Other Images= DP10_wallpaper05_1920x1080.jpg|Wallpaper gfs-ewan-dialog-charm.jpg|Ewan's Dialog Charm Gold-ewan-the-crafty.jpg|"Ewan the Crafty" Parable Image 12376260 10153914606578729 4817100793459932821 n.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Queen of Sands Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts